Second Chances
by Fandomninja1399
Summary: School AU. Roy has messed up, destroying Riza's trust and their friendship. They haven't properly talked in years. He always asked if their friendship was all right, and she always replied with a lie "of course." One shot, Royai.


**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; all rights go to the Magical Cow Goddess Hiromu Arakawa.**

_The two people in my line of vision were red, bright, vibrant red, the kind of red which makes your blood boil and your heart pump. But in reality, they were only two people._

_One was a blonde girl, tall, with blue eyes and red lipstick speared on her thin lips. At the time, I wasn't too concerned about her, just at what she was doing – and whom she was doing it with._

_The second person was more important; he was Roy Mustang, my best friend of on that particular date, eight years. Today was the date that we always spent together, regardless of sickness and status. Today was officially the day we became friends. But he was, at our spot, with some other girl. _

_This was not hurting me. _

_Or, at least, I would have liked to say that. But in truth, it was killing me from the inside out, making my heart hurt. It wasn't just hurt, it was betrayal._

_How dare he?_

_I walked away from the sight, not caring that Roy finally noticed me standing there. It didn't concern me that his eyes filled with understanding, and something akin to regret. I had put up with a lot of his ways, but he had never hurt this bad._

_I cried that night._

_I knew he cried too._

"I'm really busy right now, and I have to go to class." I walked quicker, trying to lose him in the sea of students. I wasn't lying; I did have a math class to go to. But I could afford to walk a little slower; if it weren't for the fact that Roy was trying to put me back at his side.

"Riza, I only want to talk to you!" He sounded exasperated. Good. Maybe he'd give up on me, and we could go our separate ways.

"Okay, I really need to go." I tried the same tactic. We've been at this school since forever; he should know the bell's about to ring, right? But then again, he was like the kind of guy who would never show up to class, preferring to ask one of his fan club members to skip school with him. Or, he'd go off with his gang of followers.

It didn't work. He grabbed my hand, holding me still in the swirling crowd of students. While people whizzed by us, intent on getting to class, his eyes were locked on mine.

"Just ten minutes."

"I'm going to be late."

"Please."

Roy sounded desperate, like his life was depending on me hearing his excuses. Like he still cared about me. About our friendship. I gave in. "Fine."

He sighed, relieved. "Can we go to the grounds? I don't want anyone else to hear."

I nodded, staring at my feet as we walked out of the school, dodging the teachers. He didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. I could handle a lot of things expertly, but since a few years ago, Roy wasn't one of them. What he had done … it was betrayal.

Roy led me to our old spot.

It was nothing special; it was an old oak tree with our groups names carved on. First, there was Vato, the sweet senior who had let us, the new freshman, join him and his friends for lunch on our first day. After him was Hughes, the friendly boy that we lost contact with. Next was Heymans, who was a year older than us. Then Havoc, then Kain, then two brothers, Edward and Alphonse.

Of course, we were last to sign our names. Roy Mustang, then Riza Hawkeye.

We said our friendship would be cemented that day.

I'm not sure who lied.

Roy looked at me. "I want to talk to you. About that day."

I choose my words carefully. "Which day are you taking about?"

Roy snorted. "Don't play games, Riza, you know exactly what day I'm talking about." His voice softened, "Riza, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Ah, yes. His infamous apology.

"I already forgave you, Roy." And my repeated, useless, reply.

Next, he would smile and say he was glad, that our friendship was the most important thing. I would smirk and call him an idiot for thinking otherwise. He'd walk me to class and take the blame for being late.

And afterword, we would completely ignore each other for months on end. I would distract myself with the shooting range and the library. He would disappear with girls and the football team. The typical, two old best friends fall apart in high school, that kind of story. Tragic sure, but that was life, right?

"No." Roy said.

Well, this was new. This wasn't part of the play. What on Earth was he doing?

"No, you didn't forgive me." He said, looking at me. Not accusing me. Just searching. "I don't think you will. I think you hate me." He reached for my hand. Shocked at his words, I let him take it. "And to be honest, I hate me too."

My blood boiled. Of course, I thought he might have meant it for once. I thought he might genuinely be sorry. How dare he portray himself as the victim, when it was he that made this whole mess?

I wanted to scream.

Yet my heart broke.

Roy continued. "I know it was my fault for bringing her to our friendship anniversary. I totally understand why you were mad. But I thought you'd forgive me by now, it's been two years!"

"We just fell apart, Roy, what can we do?" I was calmer now. We had only skipped a part of out routine. This happened after school. Or at a special event. It didn't happen as often as the rest, though.

"Riza…" he leaned in. "We could put ourselves back together."

My breathed hitched. Roy was close, really, close. Much too close for some who was once a friend, for someone who now was little more than a stranger.

But it was fine; because he was someone I loved. Someone I still love.

And that scared me.

"No. No, Roy, I can't." I pulled back, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?"

"Because I said I can't, that's why!"

He cupped my face, leaning his forehead on mine. "Tell me why. Tell me why you don't want to. I know very well you can, Riza."

"If I tell you…will you stop bothering me?"

Roy paused. A lie came out of his mouth, and we both knew it. "Yes."

"I can't kiss you because I'm scared. Of you. And the fact that you're the biggest player in the school. And it's gong to bring up awkward moments because, honestly, your fan club is rabid. And you know what else it's going to bring up?" Tears were gathering at the corners of my eyes. "My feelings. My freaking feelings, and before I do the unthinkable of falling in love with you again, just…go. Please"

The tears were falling now. I rubbed at them furiously. I didn't want to show weakness.

"Riza." Roy made me look up, cupping my chin in his fingers. I realized he was just as upset as I was. I knew that face, though I had seen it only when both of us were upset with each other, which to be honest, didn't happen that often (with the major exception of this fight).

"I never wanted to hurt you." Roy was honest.

I laughed, humorlessly. "It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot." He sank into the rough grass. After a second, I followed. He took his hand from mine, and the loss of warmth surprised me. I had forgotten he was holding it in the first place.

"I love you." I had imagined Roy saying that to me many times. And although the scenario was different, the words were just as sweet. "And I love our friendship."

"I love you too." I had never said those words out loud. I didn't know how.

For a while, we stared at the sky. It was blue, with white clouds doting the surface, and the sun shining over our heads. Wind rustled along the trees. We watched the student's swarm out of the metal doors and realized we had spent two periods outside, doing nothing but listening to the wind. Neither of us minded.

"Will you forgive me?" Roy didn't look at me. He didn't need to. He knew the face I was making, scrunched up nose from thinking and narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

No more words were needed.

We were fine.


End file.
